


Poetry Collection I've been working on

by dezidrawsstuff



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezidrawsstuff/pseuds/dezidrawsstuff
Summary: I'm trying out some poetry and some are drafts for a competition, so yeah! Enjoy some dark poetry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This one mentions suicide and self-harm! This one is dark! You have been warned.

Scars

Scrub the sadness from my skin

Empty the cartridge from the pen

The scars are ink I can’t erase

My death to you is just another case

But think of the memories, are they really just gone?

Leaving them to die like an abandoned fawn.

You say I’m going straight to hell

But to me, that’s just here as well

What if I just up and left this tragic world?

In my wake would the truth come unfurled?

As I watch the ink drip down my wrist

I grind my teeth and clench my fist

This is permanent, I can’t erase

With a mask, I hide my face

The ink speaks the truth and no one can deny,

The fates of the world I’m determined to defy

In order to take back my place

I take back the throne and seize the space

Watch the ink written on the page

Slowly but surely fade with age

I sit upon my thoughts 

As my brain slowly rots

I reach out and toe the waters

Thinking about the lost sons and daughters

Thinking of aunts, uncles, mothers, and fathers

No one will miss little old me, so why bother?

My existence is a speck of dust in a filthy world

I saw the corners of my canvas as they burned and curled

Watching the last memory of me burn- forgotten

In my mouth, my teeth are rotten

Formally Hazel eyes are duller

My skin has lost almost all its color

The growing list of those lost to self-slaughter,

Brings my blood boiling, quickly getting hotter

Then I realize I was almost one of the unlucky souls

Who would have a home in the holes

So as I lie awake and look at the dark script

My prior trains of thought now shipped

I am now pleased to say,

I am one who lived to see another day.


	2. Pages of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a suicide and self-harm warning!

Pages of Life

  
  


Can’t forget, you’ve got a reason to live ,

You’ve got so much love left to give

Shut the cabinet and close the pills

Sit at the table and pay your bills

Watch T.V. and slurp on pop

Don’t look away, acknowledge you need to stop

It starts to itch, and you look aside

You see the scars, on the wrist where they reside

People obviously want you near,

Don’t you realize it? Don’t you hear?

Your book of life still has pages to be turned

So leave the pages of a young death to be burned.


	3. Bombard my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece for compitition :)

My book of life has many pages and chapters yet to be written,

If my way of living is considered a sin, why haven’t I been smitten?

Knowing I exist in an imperfect world,

Why is it only my lies being unfurled?

I wanted to watch my life pass by,

I don’t want to join, why do you try?

See me stand for something I believe 

I’m taking the plunge with my heart on my sleeve.

Wandering through the darkness of the world 

My patience slowly coming unfurled

Unbeknownst to those around me

I’m restless and awake instead of sleeping soundly

My worst fears and anxieties awake and bombard

To my mental state, you disregard

You see me, or so you think

You feel the pressure shift as my heart begins to sink

The walls are built, brick by brick

Things you throw won’t hurt, my skins too thick

But unlike your actions, your words puncture deep

I want it to be over, I want to be in an endless sleep

Watch the color drip from my eyes and skin,

My sadness and stability are distant kin

So what if I want my pages to be burned?

You still have many things about me to be learned.

Yes, my voice is loud like thunder,

But when I’m silenced, and it makes you wonder

You try your best to search and uncover,

But I don’t think you’re prepared for what you’d discover

Underneath my happy facade,

My troubles aren’t small, but rather broad

I don’t want to grow up, but not because of why you think

I’m scared because I know I’d sink

I do not wish to grow up because I am scared

I would sob but no one cared

And I know I shouldn’t wish for eternal slumber

But with my hopes and dreams, my anxieties outnumber

My lifestyle is ungodly, liking women is disgusting

I made a mistake, now I’m untrusting

I like someone beyond their gender--is that so wrong?

I won’t sit idly by, I’ll stand strong

My anxiety peaks as you stare in disgust

My mind is filled with sadness and untrust

Please tell me if I have done something incorrectly

Don’t say it behind my back- say it to me directly

Every word you speak behind my back

Nearly gives me a heart attack

Do you think I’m fine with just sitting here idle?

Do you think I like feeing suicidal?

And if I did, would you just leave me here to rot?

Would you pass by me without a passing thought?

So now as you bombard my heart,

I will sleep, and take my part


	4. Letters of Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha so this one is fUnKy

I know my heart is emptying its contents right on your doorstep  
But please just realize, I don’t mean to damage your rep

So I mean it when I say “I love you”  
But the question is- do you mean it too?

My confessions are blood, flowing down the stairs,  
I spill my guts and no one cares

My confessions fall onto deaf ears  
I scream my profound love and no one hears

My heart is shattering and the crimson spills  
With adoration and sorrow, my body fills

Paint could peel, and the glass could shatter-  
But would you hear me? Would it matter?

Putting my life out on the tracks of life,  
I am met with nothing but rejection and strife

So was it with you, I was meant to be?  
Or are there other people I should try to see?

Watch the static clear from their faces,  
Look out world! I’m covering all my bases!

Just you try and stop me now!  
I’ll live my life- don’t tell me how!

I’ll rewrite the pages with the blood spilled for you-  
But don’t be fooled, I’m not listening to what you tell me to do

The blood splatters as the pen stroke makes its final debut  
The parchment burns in its final breath as do you

And so now as I bid you adieu,  
Forever yours,  
Get a clue


	5. The Twinkling Galaxies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its love poem time babey

Walking among the stars is a quick journey for me-  
I look in your eyes and that’s all I see

Nebulas of memories and comets of love  
The planet and moons- they fit like a glove

Just as with you and me, the stars align  
I love your voice, it’s my favorite sign

It signals that you are near me,  
And I know there is no reason to flee

When your voice hits notes, high in the atmosphere,  
It’s like you are near me, it’s like you’re here

Your eyes twinkle, with galaxies of adoration,  
I’ll confess my love to an entire nation

But why stop there? Why not tell a whole universe?   
I’ll spread my confessions through the known multiverse!

Love knows no boundaries and it shan’t learn,  
You’ve told me your love, now it’s my turn

I won’t leave you behind, no matter how far I go  
I love you lots, I hope you know

Its month of love so brace your buttcheeks  
Love is in the air and boy- it reeks

But I’ll sail through the seas, and soar through the skies  
Just to see that twinkle in your eyes

I know you think I’m being entirely untrue  
But for you? I would do anything for you

I imagine the world without the perfect view of the sky and space  
I imagine not waking up to your beautiful face

The way your dress looks like the night sky,  
I’m your girl, and you are mine, not for some guy

I’d miss those eyes, those galaxies in glass  
So forgive me for being so crass

But I love you so my dear, and so as its the month of affection,  
I can proudly say I’ve made my selection

You are the one I buy the cheap talking bears from the grocery store for-  
Dollar store chocolates, funky mugs and more!

Your kiss tastes like chocolate, and you as well,   
With love, my heart starts to swell

You and I? Yeah, we’re the queens  
We steal the spotlight in all the scenes 

Not on purpose, but by sheerly your beauty,  
You look wonderous! I'm showing you off like it's my sworn duty

They’ve taken notice, and it’s no surprise  
They’ve probably noticed your gorgeous eyes

I give you a magnifying glass, but that’s more for me  
Every time you try and use it, it’s the best thing I could hope to see

Amongst the cheesy gifts and the millions of heart balloons in the skies,  
In the glass you hold to your face, I get lost in those twinkling galaxy eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you'd be interested in reading any more like this!


End file.
